Building Heat
by izabelprincess
Summary: In the aftermath of discovering the truth of Nick's existence, the two boys explore the new feelings and changes life has brought on. NickXAlan One-shot


**Hola! Como estas? So I recently read The Demon's Lexicon, and I pretty much fangirled over the entire book. It was like automatic reaction to write a fanfic after reading it. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please read and review (you'll get an imaginary snickernoodle cookie!) **

_Surreal._

That's what Alan Ryves thought after arriving back at their home after the final showdown with Black Arthur. _Unbelievable._ His plan had worked. Nick was safe. He was free, and he was here-right here-with Alan. Alan sighed, and wrapped an arm around his devishly handsome brother's waist. They sat in comfortable silence in on the torn couch. This was peace as far as Alan was concerned.

However, Nick's thinking was completely opposite.

_Hot. _

He was so hot. He had been warm when Alan had hugged him. A ball of heat was forming in his stomach. But now, with his brother's fingers dancing across him-lovingly (the word made Nick grow hotter), his skin was on fire.

_Aware. _

Nick had never been more aware. Not of himself, but Alan. The fragile way he handled himself, the gentle touch on his arm, the way his smaller body slumped against him not in fear because of the demon he was, but because Alan loved him. Loved him enough to perish for his life.

The feeling of freedom surrounded him, and the thought of "why not?" trailed across his mind. He had never wanted so badly to touch someone. Carefully he lifted up and toppled on Alan, careful to not squish his bad leg. _You're not getting away. _

"Nick," he spoke softy. "Are you okay?"

He almost laughed. What a dumb question for Alan the naïve intellect to ask. Of course he was okay. He was amazing. And now he longed for something, and his demon nature called for it. Alan had freed him, and he knew all the feelings he had for Alan so much stronger now, like a drug he needed him.

"Idiot, why wouldn't I? But I am really hot."

Nick made sure to whisper the last part into Alan's ear.

"Do you want me to go turn the air down?"

It was so innocently asked that Nick laughed. Even in his own ears, he could hear the seductive ring of it. He bent down, and ran his tongue across the nape of Alan's neck.

"Oh, you meant that. But Nick, you're just feeling..er…excited since being freed. I'm not going to take advantage of you. It would be the same if you had eaten fever fruit. You don't really want to do this."

He almost laughed again. _You don't know how badly I want this. _Without warning, he crashed his lips into Alan's with a purpose. He wanted him to know he meant business. He moved away, without giving Alan a chance to respond, or not respond if he chose. He stared at his foolishly kind, endlessly amazing brother straight into his eyes.

"I know things now. Feelings that had only been brief, are suddenly so vivid. And do you understand Alan that you are the only person I have ever wanted in this way." Nick took pride in the rosy blush that dusted Alan's cheeks.

"…but I'm not going to force myself on you." A part of Nick muttered _as if_. He could force Alan if he wanted. His slender body could be easily bent. Alan's freckled face peaked at him. His eyes darted everywhere, and stayed on Nick's sword.

"No, it wouldn't be forcing….if-if…I was willing."

Nick smirked. Alan would be too shy to say upfront that he wanted Nick as well. But that was all the approval he needed. Like a tiger he pounced, and attacked Alan's lips furiously. Still he was graceful enough, not touch Alan's bad leg. His mouth was so warm while his skin was still cold from the outdoors. _Well, I'll have to fix that. _Raising a hand under Alan's shirt, he tossed aside his hidden gun, and grabbed for his crotch tightly.

"Ahh, Nick…don't, uh do that."

Nick smiled into Alan's mouth. He was unsure to pleasure. Nick had always known that Alan was a virgin. Though Nick had had plenty of one night stands to make up for them both.

"Relax, Alan. Just feel. I'm your protector, remember?"

Alan shook his head, and watched Nick with his doe eyes, even brighter with his glasses on. He slumped into the couch, and Nick had to wonder if Alan knew how much pleasure it gave him to see him submissive to his will.

If there was any skill demons knew it was how to manipulate and give pleasure. Nick had the urge to growl as the pleasure was building, his large hands roaming Alan's limp body, touching the warmth of his chest, kneading his nipples, and roving greedily over Alan's crotch.

But he wasn't unresponsive.

"Nick…ah, oh Nick!"

He would've laughed at Alan's breathy, girlish moans had he not been experiencing so much delicious feelings of his own. Like a predator, he wanted to go directly for the kill. Nick didn't moan. He grunted, and groaned. It was as if the blinding warmth that had become Alan's body would disappear in a minute if he didn't try to devour him now. Nick could understand feeling this way. He was a demon, and Alan was _his _human.

Pushing down Alan's blue jeans, he paused out of instinct to inspect the bulge. But he knew of the pleasurable conflict he was putting Alan through by stopping his ministrations.

"Nick…you have too-you have too keep going. This is…_uncomfortable." _

Alan eyed his brother deviously.

"Oh, and what pray tell are you wanting me to do?"

Alan looked speechless as if trying to grasp the words in the least embarrassing way possible. He mumbled to himself. It was then that Nick decided he liked making Alan flush _and _scream. With his big hand his he gripped Alan's manhood sharply without care.

"Ah, Nick!"

Alan threw his head back in a flint of soft pain.

"What did you say you wanted, Alan? I'm a little slow so you have to say it nice and loud."

Nick could feel his own hard-on at the sight of Alan's half-lidded eyes, and flustered expression that he was only half-way angry.

"Please, just…just get me off!"

Nick was only too happy to oblige. Without even pulling his pants down. He pressed himself up against Alan. He grunted at the contact while Alan let loose a squeal. Slowly he speeding up their pace of grinding hard into each other.

"Faster…Nick, please!"

"Hn.."

Nick felt like he would surely push Alan through the couch if he used his full strength. This wonderful feeling. How had Nick never enjoyed sex like this? He's had it, time and time again. But with Alan…his Alan…is was like tasting some sort of forbidden fruit.

"Oh, _Nick!" _

It hadn't taken Alan to long climax. Nick took two more hard grinds before collapsing on top of Alan. His stamina would've allowed that they do much, _much _more, but Nick could sense that this was far enough to push Alan in one day.

Lying on top of him, he could smell the cherry of Alan's shampoo. This was bliss. With his sensitive hands, Alan stroked Nick's head. He cringed feeling Nick's hard-on.

"Nick, you're not…oh, I'm sorry. I just-this was one first time with anyone, and I-I"

Nick put a finger to his Alan's quivering lips.

"Forget it. We've got plenty of time.

And I plan on using every bit of it with you."


End file.
